In various types of playing games such as poker, baccarat, bridge, and blackjack, a dealer stores one or more decks of cards in a card shooter device, extracts the cards one by one therefrom, and deals the cards to game players. Generally, a widely practiced way of storing cards in the card shooter device is that the dealer opens a top face cover on the top of the card shooter device, collectively lifts the one or more decks of cards by hand at one time, and stores the cards (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
The cards used in various types of playing games such as poker, baccarat, bridge, and blackjack are stored in a card shooter device for use in a unit of six to ten decks of cards. Eight decks of cards include 416 cards, and the bulk thereof is approximately 125 millimeters. Already-shuffled cards constituting a predetermined number of decks are extracted from a packing box or are exposed by opening a part of the packing box, in which state a cut card is inserted among the cards, and thereafter stored in the card shooter device. To fairly play the playing game, a dealer must keep a state where only respective back surfaces of the cards can be seen for game players until the packing box is opened to store the cards in the card shooter device. When the cards are being stored in the card shooter device, the cards must also be collectively lifted by hand without breaking the deck after a top face cover in the card shooter device is opened. In the meantime, a card storage section in the card shooter device has a distance between its side surface portions that is substantially the same as the size of respective side surfaces of the cards so that the cards are not scattered therein and the order of the cards is not changed. When the card shooter device stores eight decks of cards, there are only several centimeters left in its depth. Thus, when the dealer attempts to lift and store cards constituting a predetermined number of decks at one time, the dealer cannot handle the cards well to insert them. For example, a mistake of erroneously scattering the eight decks of cards is likely to occur because the first one of the cards is caught by the card shooter device to break the deck. The cards, which have been scattered on a game table, cannot be used for a game, which constitutes a factor preventing the game from being efficiently operated.